bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenchō Maebure
|marital status = None |education = Home Schooled |status = Active |signatureskill = Devil's Pact }} "A tormented soul, with a demonic exterior, twisted innards and devious intentions. A hazardous combination " - Dr. Eternal Zenchō Maebure (前兆前触れ, "Harbringer of Omens") is renown for his unique abilities, demented past and sadistic view of life. His goals are a mystery, wrapped in intrigue and deception. In addition, because of his potential danger he could cause he is hailed as a criminal among the spiritual worlds and is deemed as such, thus if he is ever seen a battle isn't far away. His goal is the total domination of the Human World and eradication of all those who defy his ultimate fury. Appearance Zenchō is a man of small frame, broad yet lax shoulders, and a lean wiry body. His body composure has allowed him to prove capable in battle and fight with dexterity and move with great agility and speed. During battle he is agile and delicate allowing him to move gracefully through even the toughest and most jagged of terrains. His slim build is a testament to truth, as he is still a Human despite his wide array of abilities. His facial appearance is that of his age group, a late teenager. His skin is pale and his face somewhat unmature looking as he possess no facial hair. No scar, scratch or blemish in sight makes Zenchō to appear appealing and welcoming to others, as if it weren't for his apathetic traits some claim that he could get any woman he wanted. Many woman and even some men believe Zenchō to be very handsome when compared to even great-looking man. However, his good looking outside conceals his dark innards. He usually has a blank, unmoved expression that states his disdain for nearly all things. Zenchō most defining feature would be his slit, snake-like eyes which is followed by the wilting side movements of his lengthy hair which is tied at the back base of his skull into a ponytail. At first, these handsome, mysterious and intriguing features make him entice and enchant both men and woman alike. His attire consists of a blue [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosode kosode] draped across his torso with a white hakama covering the lower portion of his body. Because of the well-fitting '' hakama'' and kosode it is much easier to fight in battle despite the fact that this paticular type of clothing usually restricts movement. The kosode is short sleeved making it more comfortable, and has a noticeable thick white lining. Underneath his traditional clothing he wears a thick shitagi ''and forearm protectors that is more so fitting that his outher clothing, giving him a slight increase in durability during battle. Because of his traditional, respectable clothing upon entering a place some seem to give him atleast a decent amount of respect regarding him as an important figure just based on sight. Much before this, he wore a jacket on him with unknown symbols dressed on the back. The form-fitting clothing allow for much more versatility then this type of clothing would allow. His trademark outfit is that of a light blue haori'' that is worn over his shoulders with grace, pride and dignity. Over his head he ties a cloth to his forehead before battled and adorning his dual blades, which he wears in his sheathe across his waist. He also wears black '' tabi'' and an average pair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waraji straw waraji]. His most favorite adornment is his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_(sash) obi sash] which he fashions with his clothing. It is white sash tied at his waist which tails are short to prevent lack of movement or distraction. During battle his kosode, and haori are usually abandoned before time. It is noted that he looks like a traditional swordsman in a sense and has the clothes befitting to one. During his tenure within Soul Society after being captured he had taken on various disguises, and even went as far as to conceal his vocal patterns through intense procedure. Using relatively little stealth, he was able to decieve and manipulate his way out of Seireitei and back into World of the Living. His lack of concern over being captured only furthered the fact that his disguise was expertly crafted. At first he had stole a Shihakushō (死覇装, "Garment of Dead Souls") from a low level Shinigami in order to blend in, however in order to assume a position of power, Zenchō had killed a member of the notable Shihōin Clan and as a result, he had taken his identity. Using his reishi collection he was able to change his body's frame and take on the appearance of the Shihōin clansman. After his escape of Soul Society, Zenchō had taken many lives in order to ensure his own safety and later he had stolen the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami. The dual blades are now worn in sheathe which are tied at Zenchō's waist by his'' obi sash''. Personality He briefly mourned the death of his mother, and later showed emotion, proving that he acknowledged the death of his father. Although he only partially holds himself responsible for that occurence, he taken a sudden turn for the worse --all his bad traits deepened and began to worsen drastically; as originally, his introverted, easily-swayed, secretive and deceptive nature already shook his mental stability as he posed a lack of predominant, parental figures, very little social activity, and trained around the clock; most likely inducing feeling of lonliness and solitude being left without a family since his first days. These deaths nurtured his anger and rage, thus when the subject becomes that of his family or those he has killed he usually enters fit of immense frustration and believes he is enacting revenge on all those he consideres enemies. Which is later reinforced after literally facing his past during his encounter with the kitsune in The Second Coming of Tokoyami. Afterwords, he admits himself to the pain he has faced but instead of "crying to relieve the entirety of his pain" which would somehow result in him coming to terms with the powers he was birthed with, notably his Reikon Kyuuban abilities. Instead, he becomes even more self-reliant and changes goals entirely; now wishing for the eradication of all things. He is also motivated by the lust of Dorothy, harvesting souls and corrupting/ruining entire families in order to bring about her majesty's innermost desire. Zenchō became an smug, hate-seeking, ruthless, apathetic and tormented individual. As a result from his troubled childhood from his complicated parentage and his thrust into adulthood at such a young age accompanied with the pressure of his spiritual abilities he became a cold-hearted, callous person with a lack of humanity or concious. He acts as he wishes, and when brought into consideration, his lack of self-control, twisted personality and wide array of abilities make a dangerous, self-harming combination. Despite this, he sells and buys others with no concern over their feelings and sees no problem and causing intense suffering to others. Being a sadist, Zenchō takes pleasure in causing pain to others, and loathes those who are different from him. From time to time, Zenchō will help others however his willingness to cause pain and even kill others, had led him to an eye-for-an-eye philosophy. He believes entirely in retribution, and enjoys seeing other suffer no matter how it was initially caused. In addition, Zenchō is also very defensive. In normal conversation he is makes snappy remarks and insults or mocks others frequently, however, "normal conversation" is rare; only seen when used with the Shinigami and Dorothy. Towards other humans and even spiritual beings that Zenchō regards as weak, he will display an arrogant, nonchalant demeanor, in which he belittles and ignores said person. Showing them no respect, compassion or sense of dignity. He dilerberately ignores said person, and frequently states his depressive disdain on others beliefs. His apethic outer shell is only a mere taste of his devious innards. His twisted, and moral lacking interior follows a single mindset; Zenchō Maebure. Meaning that he only cares, thinks and wishes to please himself and only wants to cause his own desires to come to reality. During a little slip of the mouth, Zenchō blamed his parents for his twisted life, and that he hates his parents for cutting his already torn thread of sanity. Others seem to believe that Zenchō has always borderned insanity and that his insatiable desire to cause others strife was only prolonged by his parents. During his battle with Tsubaki, while he thought he had killed her the part of his subconcious that was aware of his wrongdoings and only wanted things to be normal for him, begged that Tsubaki still be alive, before shedding a tear. Later during the battle, he admitted to being infatuated with her power, and personality. Even going as far as to say that they were the same coin, yet different sides. Claming that maybe, if they weren't labels such as "good" and "evil", they could be together. Despite his family being slaughtered by Shinigami and the original Quincy goal of helping others, Zenchō seems to have little concern over the past. Whether it deals with his family or not, he dislikes those who care about past events. He often states his sincere distaste for those who think of the past, dwell in the past, or who concentrate or dream of the future. Therefore, he is one who believes only on the present and focuses all his time on the here and now. Among other things, Zenchō can be easily described with few words when in battle: resourceful, cunning, and brutal. Commented by higher officials in Soul Society they described him as a being who "tramples on humanities values. Spits on the things that keep sane people together and shits on the things that keep people happy." ''During a battle with an Quincy and the current Queen of vampire, Zenchō willingly flooded the area that they battled in, knowing that they could possibly all die, and even more so, did such without any visble expression at all and absolutely no concern over his well being. He later proceeded to kill the Queen, Quincy Prince and himself a surmised four additional times. Occasionally, Zenchou has "good" spots, in which he does a selfless act of kindness. Though these are very rare, these usually consist of him assisting someone else. For example, he willing fed a starving animal in the Human World. Another case was when a group of flowers were abruptly knocked down during a fight near a child's grave. He took the time out of his day, to pick up the flowers, organize them and bring more flowers to the grave. These rare acts of good are almost never seen, and are even more rare to ask him about as his intimidating demeanor, apathetic tone and his first action to dismiss others usually irritate them resulting in others losing interest. After the events of The Second Coming of Tokoyami Zenchō's hasn't come to terms with his past, lost his "sane, good side" and defied and subdued his subconcious -- in a sense, losing his concious. Therefore, his good spots become void in existence from there on, and he retains a self-reliant mindset, in which his goal becomes entire eradication, although it hasn't be specified to what, whom or if it is everyone he considers his enemy. Worth mentioning, the kitsune's he faced during the afermentioned occurence represented his future and past (in order of apperance) in which by losing he could accept his powers he was birthed with, and finally "cry to relieve his pain", thus coming to terms with the death of his family, but not being so dettered. However, in defeating the second kitsune the first became non-existent and his somewhat "good" future vanished leaving behind utter evil. Worth mention, as each notable event in his life passed and time accumulated, his ''nefarious deeds continued to worsen; beginning with rather civilized drug dealing and now, occassionally slaughtering and feeding off corpses. He has a wide assortment of favorite foods, although, in terms of human food he enjoys vegetables the most. Among things he dislikes are fish. He also has an immense distate for cold air and nights, paticularly favoring warmth and distasting anything that he thinks of as cold, ironically, his personality is considering cold but some. History Zenchō was born long after the Quincy Massacre at the hands of the Shinigami, nevertheless, his mother still held suspicions that many Quincy still lived. As a result she hid him from the majority of the world for the entirely of his childhood. Having taught him mathematics, reading, writing, geography and to add, several languages which all he is equally adept in. Having been taught from the a young age has allowed him to become a "book" prowess and very serious about his studies. Taking the time out of his day to study several times a day so that his knowledge doesn't falter. In Japan, near Zenchō's home a recent series of deaths were occuring rapidly. And in time, Zenchō's mother realized that the world would become an recurring threat to her son, and as a result, she began to teach him about his Quincy roots. She soon became his teacher and under his mom's tutelage, he became a capable, experienced Quincy. By the age of ten, he was not only a knowledgeable child but also a skilled archer, noting his Quincy ability. By that time, nearly a year had been going on since the string of deaths began. Then, the most deadly aspect struck Zenchō, the death of his mother. One fateful night, after rigorous training his mother was attacked and killed at night by an unknown figure. According to his interpretation, from what could be seen near his mothers dead body a fight had occurred and from the various wounds of varying sizes Zenchō could infer that the assailant was taking time with her, and waited before killing her. Lastly, from the scene, he could tell that the person wasn't Human nor did they have any "heart" as blood was scattered about in the vicinity and the victim's body was mauled to points of near beyond recognition. Deciding he would avenge his mother, Zenchō rejected his mothers former teachings of the standard, be kind to all creatures and never carry hate philosophy. Giving up these beliefs he chose to kill the person who murdered his mother, and from that point on Zenchō began to live an eye-for-an-eye lifestlye. It took nearly three years of training and preparation before he could correctly lead in, and study the unknown assailants and its string of murders allowing him to trap the beast. During his trap, he secluded himself and the demon into a undisclosed location in the forest, far from town. Re-living the moment of finding his mother dead, he had an intense, pressuring battle with the beast before it was able to subdue him and cost him his left arm. Suffering from his wounds, he was unable to successfully fire an arrow, thus the main component of his Quincy techniques faltered causing him to descend in the battle. As a result he was easily subdued by the demon, however before much could happen, the demon revealed itself as Zenchō long-lost father who had left while the latter was a child. Zenchō's father, now coming to terms with his uncontrollable Reikon Kyuuban abilities revealed why he left. True, Zenchō's father was a Quincy long ago, but in order to survive the massacre he had become a Reikon Kyuuban through unknown means. However as he aged, instead of growing in power and knowledge he began to worsen in mental sanity, eventually he had become unable to control his transformation into theKyūketsuki Sutēji. As a result he fled from his duties so that he may isolate himself. Because he was unable to change at will, much like the normal "vampire" tales he changed into said stage every night. His uncontrolled transformations led him to kill his former love and that the things that kept him alive the many centuries had led him to kill his love, referencing the literal curse that being a Reikon Kyuuban can have on a person. Zenchou6.jpg|Zenchō's father attempts to convice his son to cease fighting. Zenchou7.jpg|Zenchō stabs his father through the chest. Zenchou8.jpg|Zenchō bifurcates his father, killing him with ease. After contemplating his three-year resolve Zenchō "snapped". His overbearing mother, restricted childhood, and well kept emotion in addition to the emotional suffering from not having a father and living on his own for three years finally had its affect on the Quincy. Now realizing his half Reikon Kyuuban blood, it awakened in him, sending him into an uncontrolled state. (Note: Awakening is an actual state that Reikon Kyuuban Hybrids undergo during puberty in which there powers truly begin to manifest themselves. It is at this point in time that determines is that hybrid would be able to use and control there powers and not be overwhelmed by the insatiable hunger. Normally, because of Zenchō's inability to fully come to terms with his vampire abilities it is only a matter of time for this warrior to transform into a mindless, blood drunken creature). In said state he possessed incredible power, speed, and skill which easily surpassed his father and enabled him to subdue his father, who had also transformed once again to combat his son. Zenchō's father then attempted to persuade his son to stop the useless fight. To give up his hatred and together, they can find help for their problem, however Zenchō declined with a solemn grimace. Slowly changing back to normal, Zenchō chose to finish off his father by stabbing him through the chest and slicing him down the middle. After several minutes Zenchō watched his father slowly fall to his demise, and not even taking the time to listen to his fathers final words. Zenchō, in that instant, became cold, heartless and a monster. Though physically he was still a child, Zenchō had been through more mental suffering than many men ever experience and as a result he has become an introverted, defensive, young man who very rarely expresses himself or states his own intentions. That same night he burned that entire forest and the house to ashes. After said killing and the nights of isolation that followed Zenchō fled his home town and had began voyaging around Japan, honing and refining all of his abilities while succumbing to madness nearly every night consequentially sending him into mindless bloodlust. Through his past he gained an eye-for-an-eye philosophy mentality that has carried with him making him appear callous, apathetic and ruthless which he is. To many he appears as if he literally had no humanity - no ability to care or show compassion - a trait which strikes fear into all who confront him and has helped define him in the spiritual world. He later came into contact with many spiritual beings and like his book knowledge he is well adept in nearly every existing race and culture alive. He is known to have no fear, remorse or sense of a heart and with that coupled with his wide array of abilities and knowledge make him a dangerous person. Sometime during this time, Zenchō contemplated and nearly succeeded in suicide however the events revolving this event is currently unknown. As the years went on, Zenchō began to act as he pleased. He killed any and all he wanted with little regard over them, even going as far to behead a innocent father in front of his kids. In little time at all, Shinigami began to become aware of his activity. Killing humans, hollow and even some low-level Shinigami, Zenchō was subtly captured by a five men group of Shiningami in the midst of night after one of his demonic transformations in which he was spiritual drained from. Whilst in Soul Society, Zenchō was held captive for nearly three months before he was told of his sentencing to death at the majority vote of the Gotei 13 Captains and overall decision of Central 46. During this time, all of Seireitei officials became more aware of Quincy activity and more knowledgable on the Reikon Kyuuban though no action was taken to cease there existence as of yet aside from the Quincy Massacre held years ago. In order to ensure his safety, Zenchō was able to - while being escorted to another cell - he was able to murder the Shinigami escorting him. He also stole one of the Zanpakutō from the dead Shinigami. The acclaimed Zanpakutō that he uses in battle are two dual katana's which he fights with in battle to combat foes on equal terms. Afterwards, he has taken on the adornment of normal Shinigami which allowed him to blend in with the others and escape Seireitei. After leaving the "comfort" of the prison he had attempted to make his way back home. However with no knowledge of the terrain he was unable to escape without avoiding unwanted attention for much longer. As a result, Zenchō chose to change his attire once more but this time drastically. Though the exact things that occured are unknown Zenchō was able to alter his body frame using his manipulation of reiryoku and reishi collection. He was known to have killed a number of innocent souls during his tenure here, most notable a Shihōin clansman. The various identities he assumed had made it much easier for Zenchō to escape as the position he was in allowed him to obtain information that he would normally never have. The following events that unfolded are a mystery though from his time in Soul Society he was able to become knowledgable on many races in the spiritual world, many other undisclosed locations, important and powerful figures, and powerful artifacts. Infiltrating these lives proved extremely difficult if he had been indeed searching for specific information however Zenchō only wanted freedom therefore the positions he attained whilst in Soul Society were all of low commoners. His past persona's weren't the best when compared to master manipulators however it was enough to allow him to escape. He spent a estimated fours years here. After his escape, he had become a leader of an unknown coperation in which he leads. In this position Zenchō has been seen preforming a number of illegal activities such as Human Trafficking, and Drug Dealing. Though he isn't the normal bad-guy as the humans he buys and sell are usually in possession of information or unique powers and the drugs he usually exports are to Kohai Tochi. However, he does still rely on the very much illegal transportation of innocent humans for sex, drugs etc. Among crimes Zenchō also deals with assassination. The name Tokoyami has become an infamous name throughout Soul Society with some believing him to be one of the most cruel, twisted and sadistic Humans alive to date. According to his claim he is deeply affiliated with the Collective Vices, Espada, and a number of other illegal, infamous groups. His more known nickname is Renegade of Compassion, noting his rebellious attitude when it comes to feeling actual compassion or "nice" emotion. Worth mentioning, with his ability to change his appearance and conceal his spiritual signature, successfully hunting him proves a great challenge. Worth mentioning, his surname truly isn't Maebure. His grandparents had changed there surname near the time of the Quincy Massacre to give the impression that they weren't Quincy, thought it hadn't helped much. Nowadays it is unknown what his real last name truly is, however it is rumored that is apart of the Ishida family, although this is just mere speculation. He has taken on the alias of Tokoyami (meaning everlasting darkness) to hide his identity from others. However, as of now, he has been using the name Tokoyami as his actual name which is most likely a result of his psyche being lost from his growing Reikon Kyuuban instincts. Synopsis *'Assignment: Clash of Trickery!' (Drug Dealing) *'Requiem of the Night' (Slaughter and Feeding/physical being takes tremendous damage) *'The Second Coming of Tokoyami' (Mass Slaughter and Feeding/healing) *'Reckoning' (Meeting with Dorothy Furlan Liberi/unable to replenish physical being and becomes Fallen) Equipment *'Dual Katana (Zanpakutou)': During his escape of Soul Society, Zenchō killed several Shinigami and after defeating one of his escort Shinigami he stole there Zanpakutō. Choosing to keep it as a prize, he honed his swordsmanship, which he had incoperated in his own style of fighting. After becoming a decent swordsman he has become confident in his swordsmanship. The two katana that he weilds are both apart of the same Zanpakutō spirit and as a result from his Reishi Collection, Zenchō can simulate the same connection the original weilder of this weapon had with its Zanpakutō. Thus, keeping the blade alive and ceasing it from re-sealing itself or dying without a partner. Both blades are simple katana with a yellow tsuba and only having one noticeable difference, the hilt color. One has a yellow hilt, while the other has a purple hilt. Referencing there names, Zenchou calls them Onyō (陰陽, "The Sun and Moon"). **'Energy Wave': Zenchō is able to fire an arc shaped blast made entirely of spirit energy by swinging his blade or by pointing the tip of the sword toward his opponent. On his command, the blast is shot forward toward the opponent and detonantes upon impact. The energy flows up from the tsuba and is released at the tip, therefore, if needed, Zenchō can constantly increase the power of the blast by concentrating collected spiritrons at the tsuba. From the "sun" blade - the katana with a yellow hilt - he is able to fire a vermillon colored blast and from the "moon" blade - the katana with a purple hilt - he fires a purple tinted blast. He, in some occassions, fire both blasts at once. The resultng fusion of the energy waves, combines the "sun" and "moon"; increasing the speed and power of the blasts. The waves conjoin in a swift, twisting motion forming a multi-coloured beam. During the fusion the tension of the blade culminates. This blast is devastatingly more powerful then each individial blasts, and in addition, is capable to creating a large explosion in impact. Unlike, other blast moves which fuse together, because of Zenchou's vast skill in reishi manipulation he is able to close the gaps between the two blasts, preventing one from exploiting the weakness by splitting the blast at the gap making it pass by him harmlessly. By removing this weakness, this powerful blast can neither be evaded or re-directed by the foe, which prove troublesome in itself because of the destructive force of the attack. *'Quincy Cross': Is a simple cross that is the main focus for his Quincy power. A simple cross jewel that is tied to Zenchō's wrist it enables him to execute all his Quincy abilities. As the user grows, the cross changes to fit the increasing power of Zenchō.After his physical body was damaged beyond repair and his subsequent change into a Fallen, he had lost his Quincy powers, therefore no longer uses his Quincy Cross. *'Quincy Bow': Being a Quincy, he weilds a bow and arrow in battle which are his primary weapon in battle. The bow is comprised of collected spiritrons or spirit energy emitted from himself. In addition the bow is generated by his Quincy cross, thus the importance of him keeping his cross is vital. After his physical body was damaged beyond repair and his subsequent change into a Fallen, he had lost his Quincy powers, therefore no longer uses his Quincy Bow. :: Kojaku (弧雀, "Arc sparrow"): Kojaku is the bow that this hybrid uses for battle. It is solely dependent on the level of spirit energy that he has, which considering his reishi collection and incredible ability to absorb and manipulate spiritrons, the size of his bow is almost always double his own size. The arrow he fires are very powerful, capable of causing fatal damage to high-level foes such as seated Shinigami and Fraccion. In addition, he has even been seen killing low-level warriors with a single strike. The color of his Kojaku is a violet blue color. This bow allows him to fire multiple shots simaltaneously. However, much unlike others, his bow has another strap which is extra energy attained from collected spiritrons and is located around his waist and on his shoulders. After his physical body was damaged beyond repair and his subsequent change into a Fallen, he had lost his Quincy powers, therefore no longer uses his Quincy Bow. *'Hollow Bait': In order to attract Hollow, Zenchō has a wide assortment of bait used to attract Hollow. His assortment includes enough bait to attract high-level Hollow, and even the Espada if enough is used. It was once typically used by Quincy to exterminate low-level Hollow, however Zenchō uses it to capture, sell or kill Hollow. He has modified his bait to take the apperance of a tiny white sphere which is about palm size. By crushing the bait the resulting smell, attracts Hollow like a bird to worm. *'Reishi Collection': From his various encounters and ventues to other worlds, Zenchō has taken a liking to literal spiritrons. He has taken samples of reishi from a number of locations and races including Shinigami, Soul Society from Kohai Tochi, Arrancar, and even Las Noches. Not only is his wide collection of energy very resourceful to him, as he can utilize it at any moment, but he is well versed in analyzing the spiritrons thus, he can easily use the energy as if it was his on and incoperates his attained enery into his attacks. With his reishi collection he can make the impression that he is someone else entirely by manipulating his collected reishi with his own, incoperating it with himself to alter his spiritual signature. It is an automatic tool in the shape of a silver, cylinder tablet that activates and absorbs reishi from spiritual beings that are in the proximity. During his battle with Ryuichi, more specifically, ADA, his tables of contained/absorbed reishi was the main reason pertaining to her defeat, allowing him to constantly feed off of her and use the energy to slowly dismantle her. Ironically, it's overloaded and destroyed later on in that same battle. *'Energy-Synthesizing Glove': Powers & Abilities Enhanced Hearing: Since birth, Zenchou has always had enhanced senses. Most notable, his sense of hearing is heightened to such a level that he can hear things from extremely far distances. Though the exact distance is unknown, it has been presumed to be atleast 800 meters. His hearing can be easily compared to that of an animal as his sensitive ears allow him to pick up on the faintest of noises which make it easier to scout out opponents and track others down. However, loud noises don't seem to have much of an affect on Zenchou, and it would seem that his heightened hearing is one-sided with him using the benefits of his natural enhancement. His enhanced hearing allows him to be aware of his surroundings much easier and to react at a slightly faster pace as a result from hearing footsteps. Spiritual Awareness: Like many Humans with high spirit energy, his awareness is heightened to which he can visible see, and use his senses to come into contact with spiritual entities such as Hollow, Shinigami etc. His awareness of this beings has only increased with his growth. His time in Soul Society has allowed him to also feel tremendously high levels of reiatsu and not be killed from it. From a single glance is can accurately describe how one's spiritual energy feels and predict the full extent of there power. His awareness has been refined to a point where can sense beings with little to no ease and analyze there power from far distances. By studying one's reiryoku by observing the flow, intensity, aura, and concentration of there spirit energy he is able to notice small flickers in there energy and even bypass normal spiritual awareness and along with his reiryoku manipulation it becomes much easier for him to collect, and use reishi particles. In battle, his awareness assists him discern powerful foes from weaks ones and notice how powerful a technique or ability is, therefore he can either divert or absorb the incoming attack. Nowadays, Zenchō displays the ability to sort through multiple signatures at once, and by refining his spiritual awareness during his three year training period, he is now capable to read emotions of multiple people by detecting there spiritual pressure. *'Tracking Ability': To add, he can also track an opponent by there spiritual signature by mimicking the residue of there emitted energy or by analyzing it using his reishi collection. Proving himself as a skilled tracker, he can hunt down many people at time as if they were simple prey to him. In conjunction with this, Zenchō can use his Munashii Wangetsu to conceal the entirety of his presence enhancing his tracking ability. Being an accomplished Quincy, he's innate power to detect spiritual power coupled with his enhanced hearing and concealment capabilities only ascend his tracking ability while ensuring that he is also unable to be targeted. Even with the loss of his Quincy Powers, his keen tracking senses remain; using his Fallen powers along with the residual energy of reishi absorbtion to search for any given individual with ease. High Intellect: Since a young age Zenchou has been deliberately pushing himself to new limits with his knowledge. Having been home-schooled at incredible fast rates by his mother, he retained a vast amount of knowledge in many things. Being taught in many areas, he is highly skilled in analyzing data, and deducing facts about others. He is easily one with a far superior mind then many other Humans, being highly intelligent he is able to study his foes by there mannerisms and speech pattern. Thus, learning more about there personality, and how they fight. To add, he is capable of manipulating others to a small degree. Capable of tricking others into his favor he is also a decent orater in his own right. By using his speaking skills he is also able to fool others into believing various false facts about himself. During one moment in his past, he manipulated several Shinigami into believing he was a simple low-level Shinigami and also was capable of noting his enemies mannerisms enabling him to goad them in battle. Not regarded as an expert intellectual being, he still is very skilled in his own right with his wide variety of manipulative, and devious techniques. In addition, during his tenure in Soul Society as a prisoner he was used his skills in order to manipulate, and decieve others allowing him to escape his imprisonment. He can also adapt to new situations at a great pace, being able to grasp new concepts, it is clearly evident that his intellect is one of his most fearsome traits. He is also quite devious; using skilled strategic maneuvering and swift battle formulating skills to obtain his goal, as seen when he imploded a mountain to defeat his opponents. *'Multillingual': As a result from the many years of home schooling he recieved via his mother he has leaned a number of languages from her. Not only is he fluent in many of these but they are very helpful in persuading others and in some odd situations. He is capable of speaking Japanese, French, Italien, Spanish, Russian, Portugese, Chinese, Yiddish, and Arabic fluently. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: 'Faustain Bargain' Daikonran (大混乱, Japanese for Pandemonium, Latin for "Tumultus" meaning Chaos): *'Shapeshifting:' *'Immense Spiritual Pressure:' Former Powers & Abilities : Described as tantalizing, the Quincy, Reikon Kyuuban hybrid boasts dark spiritual energy. Being a Quincy and a Reikon Kyuuban to Zenchou quantity surpasses quality. As a result he always is in possession of high amounts of spiritrons and is easily able to use the enegy in battle. Because he is still a Human however, he is still limited and as a result he uses his spirit energy to create a sort of body armor around him for defense. The armor itself is the same color as his spirit energy, a violet blue coloration. His energy is descibed by Shiria as penetrating and disturbing to feel. As if it forcibly enters the mind of others and makes there own spiritual pressure and mind flunctuate thus causing them to feel uneasy when near him. It has been noted that his spirit energy leaves a sort of spiritual note in people mind. The radiant color of his spiritual pressure and the ominous presence it demands has been known to define him in the spiritual world, being his most notable characteristic. Gradually, his spiritual pressure is constantly increasing from the victims that suffer at his hands by his Reikon Kyuuban feedings. So far, it has only slightly increased, as devouring even mass numbers of individuals seem to have little effect on him as of now. After his Reikon Kyuuban overwhelms his psyche and subconcious during The Second Coming of Tokoyami the color of his spiritual pressure changes to a dark purple. When entirely unleashed, the brunt of his spiritual force can peak the interest of some powerful individuals, noting that it is truly tremendous in its output and unique in nature. Master Marksman: In addition to his athleticism, and knowledge, from his training Zenchō has become an accomplished marksman. Capable of firing hundreds of bows from great distances and still managing to hits his target. This Quincy is expertly capable of utilizing his arrows to near full capacity. On one occasion, he shot well over 1000 arrows which all hit its respective Hollow. He once commented on his own skill, complimenting himself by saying that he could hit a moving object from over 100 meters away, a capable feat for any marksman. Many times, Zenchō uses his expert hearing skills which allow him to "sense" objects that are creating noise, thus enabling him to shoot them much easier. Fast and accordingly are just two words to describe how Zenchō rarely ever misses his mark. Even if the initial attack missed, he somehow is capable enough to plan out a scenario in which he can strike his opponent. With his speed and precision timing, Zenchō is renown for his marksmanship and is easily considered a master marksman, surpassing the past generation of Quincy, and most likely future marksman to come. *'Negation of Attack': Using his ascended levels of pinpoint precision, Zenchō can utilize a single arrow, bending it and controlling its direction in order to impact an attack on an angle. Doing this, allows him to entirely inverse the spiritual composition of an attack, therefore negating it completely. In order for this to be done, a sufficient amount of power must be required coupled with tactical thought in order for the attack to be completely diverted. *'Path Control': Like expert Quincy, Zenchō bears control to control the coast of his arrows even after being shot. Shooting, and then manipulating the arrows allow him to control their path and change it to his desire. He namely has done this once before in a battle against Myst, curving the arrow once around and making it strike her from underneath, deflty slicing her ankle and nearly immbolizing the Vampire Queen. }} ' ' : A rare Quincy technique, it enables the user to continue fighting even after having lost movement in there limbs. This powerful technique was have known to be not possessed by the majority of the Quincy population, most likely because of the there lack of control of spiritrons. This paticular move, like many of the Quincy, utilize the spiritrons in the air and then forces the body to move even after paralysis. In this case, Zenchō uses it for a number of purposes aside from its main capability: after a limb has been severly injured he can either delay the blood flow, or immediately heal himself if the injury be light. During his battle with Tsubaki he was able to cease the exiting blood and heal a fatal wound --- a sword had been thrusted through his chest. He seemed to be truly elated when he watched the horror on Tsubaki's face, as she watched him survive a fatal attack. Second, he uses the spiritrons collected to his physical advantage meaning that he can increase his speed considerable with its usage. Further illustrating his mastery of this move, Zenchō can use this move to cause immediate flight, a high feat for any Human to accomplish. Though the flight is temporary, in that moment his body is lighter than air, thus enabling him to scale large constructs in a matter of seconds. During his battle with Vampire Queen and Prince Quincy he was able to construct giant tail-like whip constructs that emerge from his person, although it is required that he is in an area with extremely high levels of reishi. : Not as skilled as the above move Zenchō is well versed with Hirenkyaku as well. Because of his prior speed before even using Hirenkyaku, he rarely uses this technique unless there is a notable difference in speed. By using Hirenkyaku he heightens his speed to inhuman levels. In which he can easily keep up with a Shinigami's Shunpo and Arrancar's Sonido. Occassionaly, when Zenchō is aware of his superior speed he wil flaunt around his opponent to toy with them; enjoying watching them struggle. By using his reishi collection material that he takes from other locations aside from the Human World, he can use that alongside his Hirenkyaku to create a means of transportation. For example, after collecting and analyzing spirit particles from Hueco Mundo, Zenchō was able to incoperate his Hirenkyaku to cause his being to transport to Hueco Mundo. However, the transportation isn't instantaneous. During his escape after his battle with Tsubaki in took him nearly 24 hours to enter the Human World, however he was able to heal the majority of his wounds. Thus, it is true that while traveling through the artificial transport portal that time is distorted greatly. : As a high-spec Human and a soundly accomplished Quincy, Zenchō primary source of offense is from the spirtrons that he is able to collect from his surrounding and from what has been unleashed by others. Like many Quincy, in places where there is a high concentration of reishi, is where he can absorb and use the energy at faster, stronger rates. Being a Quincy, Zenchō has to be, and is highly skilled in absorption and manipulation of the majority of his attacks. In both offensive and defense, he uses manipulation to varying degrees. During a Hollow attack, he was able to release a misty gas like substance that was made entirely of collected spirit energy. During his time held captive in Soul Society he was able to manipulate the spiritrons in the society to alter his appearance greatly, further displaying his mastery of reiryoku absorption and manipulation. His malicious intent and domination over free reishi is much greater then most Quincy, Hollow or Shinigami could ever muster; being able to manipulate reishi from nearly any surrounding and used the attained energy to increase his own power, increase his healing rate and/or temporarily not feel any type of pain or sustained injury, all the while replenishing his own resevoir of spiritual power. Similar to the Quincy:Letzt Stil, he no longer had a partnership between reishi, but entire dominance; showing capabilties to break down structures composed of reishi, and use them for his own desire. *' ': Zenchō maintains a bow and arrow created from spiritrons around him. Like Quincy, this is the main source of offense in his kind. He weilds a typical Quincy bow and arrow, however from his rigourous training, master marksmanship and extensive collection of reishi, he can consecutively fire up to 1,300 arrows. On top of the quantity of the arrows, Zenchou can willfully control the size of his arrow and to add, he can control the arrows after its been shot. His arrows are unique, as in they not only can cause physical pain, but also harm the body on a spiritual level. Causing harm to one's flow of reiryoku, thus disturbing the amount of spiritual power that person can bring forth. Klavier: A technique where Zenchō fires off a multitude of arrows singlehandedly, at incredible speeds and at a significant distance. The volley of arrows converge upon a single target, causing devastating damage. The sheer amount of Klavier is similar to Licht Regen. }} 'RK Abilities' Gallery Zenchou1.jpg Zenchou3.jpg Zenchou5.jpg Zenchou6.jpg Zenchou7.jpg Zenchou8.jpg Zenchou9.jpg Zenchou10.jpg Zenchou11.jpg Zenchou12.jpg Zenchou13.jpg Quotes Notes 'Behind the Scenes' 'Trivia' *This characters theme song is Final Judgement. *He is the first Fallen Vampire on the site. *'Tropes': **Ax Crazy **Unstoppable Rage **Insane = Violence **Insane Troll Logic **Bishi Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Quincy Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Chaotic Evil